30th of August
by Mochiraito
Summary: An Arashi fanfic—Kesialan Matsumoto Jun bermula dari seorang anak lelaki yang menabraknya.


.

.

* * *

_**30th of August**_

_An Arashi fanfic—Kesialan Matsumoto Jun bermula dari seorang anak lelaki yang menabraknya._

_**All Arashi's members**__, __**Kuramoto Kaoru**__, and __**You Marius **__belong_s_ to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**__, __**Midorinu**__ belongs to __**Kami-sama**_

_**30th of August**__ belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, another __**EPIC FAIL **__things._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MATSUMOTO JUN!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

"Ah, gomenasai!" Matsumoto Jun buru-buru menghampiri seorang nenek yang sedang berusaha membersihkan rok terusannya yang kini bernoda kopi. "Hontou ni gomenasai..." pria tampan itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membantu nenek itu membersihkan rok terusannya.

"Gomenasai..." Jun menoleh pada anak lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ii yo," kata si nenek dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya sambil membelai lembut kepala anak itu lalu membiarkan anak lelaki itu pergi menghampiri temannya.

"Sudah kubilang, Kaoru-chan harus hati-hati!" kata seorang anak lelaki berwajah agak _bule_ dengan bahasa jepang yang fasih.

"Tapi kan Mari-chan duluan yang mengambil es krimku!" anak lelaki bernama Kaoru itu membela diri.

"Tapi Kaoru-chan yang menabrak om itu!" telunjuk tangan kanan Marius menunjuk Jun.

"Sudah kubilang, itu karena Mari-chan mengambil es krimku!" seru Kaoru dan mereka pun meninggalkan taman yang cukup ramai itu sambil melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

Jun, yang mendengar sebutan si anak _bule_ baginya, langsung berseru, "Hoi, aku tidak setua itu, bocah!" Sayangnya kedua anak itu sudah meninggalkan taman sebelum sempat mendengar kata-kata Jun. Pria itu mendengus pelan dan melempar kaleng kopi yang hampir kosong ke dalam tong sampah. Kemudian kembali menoleh pada sang nenek setelah membetulkan letak kaca mata yang bertengger di pangkal tulang hidungnya.

"Gomenasai, obaa-san..." ia mengulang permintaan maafnya. "Saya akan membayar ongkos cucinya di _laudry_," tambahnya.

Nenek itu menatap wajah Jun lekat-lekat kemudian tangannya, yang semula sibuk mengelap noda tumpahan kopi pada pakaiannya, menghentikan gerakannya. Jun melihat sang nenek mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap Jun dengan mata yang disipitkan, untuk memfokuskan matanya, tebak Jun.

"Obaa-san?" panggil Jun, ia mulai risih dengan tatapan si nenek.

Si nenek terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Ah, tak perlu membayar ongkos cucinya." Jun sedikit lega mendengarnya, setidaknya ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk mencuci baju si nenek di _laundry_. Tapi baru saja ia menghela nafas lega, lanjutan kata-kata si nenek langsung mengejutkannya. "Kau hanya perlu menemaniku seharian ini," kata si nenek sambil tersenyum genit.

"Ha?" kedua alis Jun terangkat, kaget bukan main. Ia harus mengakui bahwa wajahnya memang cukup tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, dan dari balik kemeja yang sedang dikenakannya, kentara sekali jika otot yang melekat di tubuhnya itu terlatih. Saat di sekolah dulu, tak jarang mendapati loker sepatunya berisi satu atau dua surat cinta dan saat valentine pun tak sedikit teman-teman wanitanya yang memberikannya cokelat. Jun memang sangat bangga pada penampilannya yang terbilang sempurna di mata para gadis. Tapi sepertinya kini ketampanannya malah memikat seorang nenek yang, menurut perkiraan Jun, paling tidak sudah berumur 70an.

"Ch-chotto, apa maksud obaa-san?" Jun hanya ingin memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Kau, anak muda, temani aku seharian ini," si nenek dengan senang hati kembali mengatakan keinginannya.

"Muri da!" Jun buru-buru menggeleng, "Saya akan membayarkan ongkos cuci bajunya saja kalau begitu."

Si nenek, seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Jun, kembali tersenyum, "Hiraizumi Midorinu desu. Anata wa?" tanyanya, tangannya meraih tangan Jun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Jun menatap si nenek, "Saya tetap tidak setuju menemani Anda seharian," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Onamae wa?" si nenek mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jun. Tatapan matanya yang semula ramah langsung menjadi menakutkan. Entah kenapa Jun merasa seperti menjadi anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya saat melihat tatapan si nenek.

"M-matsumoto Jun desu," akhirnya Jun menjawab.

Si nenek segera bangkit dari bangku taman yang didudukinya, "Ja, yoroshiku ne, Jun-kun!" ia merangkul lengan kiri Jun.

Jun menghela nafas, _'Ini semua kesalahan anak tadi!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Jika saja anak lelaki bernama Kaoru tadi tidak menabraknya, ia jamin isi kopi kalengan yang ia pegang tidak akan berpindah ke rok terusan si nenek aneh bernama Hiraizumi Midorinu ini. Sebenarnya Jun bisa saja dengan mudah menolak untuk menemani si nenek, akan tetapi entah kenapa tatapan si nenek tadi membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. _'Chikuso!'_

"Jadi, Hiraizumi-san mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Jun sesopan mungkin, mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan kesalnya agar tak tampak di wajahnya.

"Ah, panggil saja Midori-chan!" si nenek terkekeh geli, "Dengan begitu kita akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih! Ne, Jun-kun?"

"Ha?!" _'Oke, ini gila! Nenek ini sudah gila! Apanya yang kekasih? Mana mungkin ada orang yang mengira kita sepasang kekasih? Pasti semuanya mengira aku ini seorang anak yang mengajak ibunya yang sudah tua berjalan-jalan.'_

"Jun-kun, ayo kita ke café, aku lapar," kata si nenek. "Sepertinya makan _cake_ enak, ya kan?"

"Kenapa tidak ke restoran saja? Kalau lapar lebih baik makan sesuatu yang lebih mengenyangkan daripada _cake_ kan?"

"Tapi aku ingin makan _cake_," si nenek terlihat sedikit merajuk. "Ikou?" tanpa mendengar jawaban Jun, ia menarik Jun keluar dari taman.

.

Jun membolak-balik menu yang terbuka di depan matanya tanpa antusiasme sama sekali. Matanya menelusuri huruf-huruf yang tercetak di menu itu tanpa benar-benar membacanya. Ia memang tidak akan memesan apa-apa, hanya membaca menu demi membuat si nenek senang. Semoga hari ini cepat berlalu adalah doa yang dipanjatkan pria itu dalam hati.

"Aku pesan _strawberry shortcake_, minumnya teh saja," kata Midorinu pada pelayan yang mulai mencatat pesanan si nenek. "Jun-kun mau pesan apa?" ia mengedipkan matanya pada Jun, yang langsung membuat bulu kuduk Jun kembali meremang.

Jun menyadari sejak tadi tatapan pelayan yang berdiri tenang menunggu ia dan Midorinu memesan mengarah padanya. Jun merutuk dalam hati, _'Chikuso! Orang-orang pasti akan menertawakanku! Mana mungkin Matsumoto Jun, salah satu anggota _boyband_ terkenal bernama Arashi, akan berkencan dengan nenek-nenek bau tanah!'_

"A-aku tidak pesan apa-apa," jawab Jun. Kemudian pelayan itu mengulang pesanan Midorinu dan beranjak dari meja si nenek dan Jun.

Midorinu menatap Jun yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan risih. Nenek itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Jun, yang menurutnya cukup manis. Jun segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari Midorinu. Berjalan-jalan dengan lelaki yang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya bukanlah hobi Midorinu, namun kali ini spesial. Dengan sekali melihat saja, Midorinu bisa tahu jika Jun adalah sosok yang menurutnya sangat sempurna. Selain secara tampilan fisiknya, Midorinu juga menganggap tingkah Jun sangat manis dan sepertinya otaknya cukup pintar. Si nenek kembali melebarkan senyumnya, puas.

Jika berjalan sambil setengah diseret oleh seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya adalah kesialan bagi Jun, maka menunggu dengan wanita genit yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu lebih sial. Terutama jika wanita itu duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya, dan tampaknya, tidak sedikit pun memiliki keinginan untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jun. Bukannya Jun benci ditatap orang lain, justru tidak mungkin seorang artis sepertinya memiliki sifat seperti itu, ia hanya tidak begitu suka tatapan nenek yang satu ini. Tatapannya bisa menjadi sangat menusuk dan mengerikan dan, menurut Jun, mirip nenek sihir yang sering ada dalam dongeng anak-anak. Belum lagi dandanan _nyentrik_ si nenek, baju terusan berwarna mencolok dengan bagian rok yang mengembang, _high heels_ setinggi kurang lebih lima sentimeter, ditambah lagi rambut model bob yang dicat warna cokelat kemerahan.

Setelah kesekian kalinya Jun berharap agar sang pelayan segera datang membawa pesanan Midorinu, akhirnya harapannya terkabul. Pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan Midorinu datang membawa nampan berisi sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ dalam piring putih dan secangkir teh. Dengan sangat pelan, Jun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya perhatian Midorinu akan teralihkan pada kuenya.

Tepat setelah suapan ketiga Midorinu berhasil melewati kerongkongannya, ia langsung menyodorkan piringnya pada Jun, "Tabenasai, Jun-kun," katanya.

Jun menggeleng, "Aku tidak begitu lapar."

"Hmm..." Midorinu menarik piring itu kembali mendekati dirinya, reaksi yang bagi Jun cukup melegakan. Untungnya ia berhasil menolak kue itu tanpa harus mendapatkan tatapan maut dari si nenek.

Sayang sekali, keputusan Jun untuk berlega diri tampaknya tidak terlalu tepat.

Midorinu memotong kuenya sedikit dengan garpu lalu menusuknya. Saat ia tampak akan memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan nenek itu berbalik dan mengarah ke mulut Jun, meminta pria itu memakan kuenya. "Tabenasai yo, Jun-kun."

"Aku tidak begitu lapar," sekali lagi Jun menolak.

Si nenek tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya semakin mendorong potongan kue itu mendekati mulut Jun. Jun memundurkan kepalanya beberapa sentimeter menjauhi potongan kue di tangan Midorinu. "Ne, M-midori-chan, aku tida—UPH!" kata-kata Jun belum sempat terselesaikan karena Midorinu menjejalkan potongan kue itu ke mulut Jun yang sedang terbuka karena berbicara. Jun yang terkejut, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mau tidak mau pria itu mengunyah dan menelan potongan kue yang sudah terlanjur berada di mulutnya itu.

"Ii ko da ne, Jun-kun wa," Midorinu terkekeh, tampak sangat menikmati ekspresi Jun yang jauh dari kata manis. Selanjutnya pria itu harus bersabar karena mendapat beberapa serangan suapan maut lagi dari si nenek yang pada akhirnya memaksa dirinya ikut memakan _shortcake_ yang dipesan Midorinu.

.

Begitu mereka melewati pintu café, Midorinu langsung menarik Jun agar berjalan mengikuti langkahnya. Si nenek dengan langkah riang terus berjalan, tangannya merangkul lengan Jun erat-erat, dan tubuhnya ia rapatkan dengan Jun. Sesekali tawa ringan keluar dari mulutnya. Jun, yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan si nenek, hanya berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari si nenek yang seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

Keduanya berjalan melewati sebuah _pet shop_. Baru saja beberapa langkah melewati pet shop itu, Midorinu segera berbalik dan menempelkan tangannya pada kaca pet shop itu. Di baliknya, seekor anjing _beagle_ berbulu cokelat tengah menatap Midorinu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kedua kaki depannya ia gunakan untuk mencakar-cakar kaca yang memisahkannya dengan Midorinu dan Jun. Anjing itu mengeluarkan beberapa kali gonggongan bersahabat kepada keduanya.

"Are, kawaii jan, Jun-kun!" kata Midorinu sambil terus menatap si anjing _beagle_. Jun tak memberikan respon yang berarti, hanya menatap anjing yang penuh semangat itu.

Midorinu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jun, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ikou!" tanyanya sebelum kembali menyeret Jun mengikuti langkahnya.

Langkah keduanya berakhir di depan sebuah butik. _'Yabai, aku punya _bad feeling_!'_ batin Jun. Dengan penuh semangat, Midorinu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki butik itu.

Jun menatap deretan baju-baju yang tergantung apik di gantungan besi di hadapannya. Tiga perempat baju di butik ini adalah baju wanita, maka Jun tidak perlu repot-repot pura-pura tertarik dengan baju-baju yang ada. Midorinu, yang masih memeluk lengannya, mengambil beberapa baju lalu mulai mematut dirinya. Kemudian dengan cepat menghampiri kamar pas dan masuk ke sana.

Midorinu membuka tirai kamar pas, menunjukkan bajunya yang sudah berganti, "Jun-kun, dou?" tanyanya.

Jun menjawab tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan, "Bagus."

Si nenek tersenyum puas sebelum kembali masuk ke kamar pas. Bosan, Jun mengeluarkan keitainya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan keitainya.

Tak lama, Midorinu kembali menyibakkan tirai kamar pas dan tentunya, bajunya kini sudah kembali berganti. "Kalau yang ini?"

Jun menoleh pada si nenek yang tampak sangat bersemangat, "Yah, bagus," katanya sekenanya. Dan mereka mengulangi ritual itu beberapa kali hingga Jun tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali si nenek mengganti bajunya dan menanyakan pendapat Jun, yang tentunya akan dijawab 'Bagus' oleh Jun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari butik itu, Jun membawa kantung belanjaan berisi baju-baju yang dibeli si nenek. Jun, yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi betenya, berjalan tanpa mendengarkan Midorinu yang terus saja mengoceh tentang 'masa muda'nya. "Ah! Takoyaki!" seru Midorinu saat melihat kios takoyaki. Ia menarik tangan Jun dan, dengan langkah cepat, melangkah ke arah kios takoyaki itu.

Setelah memesan satu porsi takoyaki, Midorinu duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan kios itu. Jun hanya tersenyum lega mendapati si nenek tidak repot-repot menawarinya takoyaki. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu kembali menatap layar keitai yang tadi sempat ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya.

_Received 1 Message_

_**Sakurai Sho**_

Jun menekan tombol _Read_ dan membaca pesan dari salah satu rekan segrupnya .

.

_From: __**Sakurai Sho**_

_Subject: Osoi!_

_Kau dimana? Kita sudah menungguhampir satu jam!_

.

Kedua onyx Jun membola menatap pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan Sho. Jun langsung menatap jam tangan perak yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya, jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 2.45. _'Yabai!'_ Ia menepuk dahinya yang tertutup helai-helai cokelat. Ia lupa janjinya pada teman-temannya! Seharusnya ia berada di salah satu _family resto_ di daerah Shinjuku untuk mentraktir keempat temannya itu. Yah, namanya juga orang yang sedang berulang tahun, pasti dimintai traktiran kan? Dengan cepat Jun membalas pesan Sho. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jun untuk segera mengetik balasannya dan mengirimkannya pada Sho.

.

_To: __**Sakurai Sho**_

_Subject: Re:Osoi!_

_Warui, aku sedang ada masalah. Sepertinya tidak bisa ke sana. Besok saja traktirannya, oke?_

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Jun menghela nafas. Sepertinya besok uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk mentraktir teman-temannya pasti akan jadi dua kali lipat. Bukannya ia segitu miskinnya sampai tak ingin mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mentraktir teman-temannya, Jun hanya malas jika salah satu rekan segrupnya yang paling jahil, Nino, sengaja memesan makan yang mahal-mahal demi menguras habis isi dompet pria yang berulang tahun itu. Belum lagi kejutan-kejutan yang dibuat teman-temannya yang selalu menikmati rencana-rencana brilian Nino dalam menjahili orang.

Keitai Jun bergetar, menandakan pesan baru telah diterima.

.

_From: __**Sakurai Sho**_

_Subject: Re:Re:Osoi!_

_KAU MEMBUAT KAMI MENUNGGU SATU JAM UNTUK MEMBATALKAN JANJINYA?!_

_LIHAT SAJA, BESOK DOMPETMU TIDAK AKAN AMAN!_

_-Nino_

.

Jun meneguk ludah, tuh kan... Selanjutnya yang bisa Jun lakukan pastinya hanya pasrah saat mendapati teman-temannya menjarah isi dompetnya.

"Jun-kun, doushita?" tanya Midorinu, menggeser posisi duduknya di sebelah Jun lalu kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria itu.

"Iie," Jun buru-buru menggeleng lalu memasukkan keitainya kembali ke saku celana yang sedang dikenakannya. Hidung mancung Jun bisa mencium aroma wangi takoyaki yang menguar dari sekotak takoyaki yang berada di tangan Midorinu.

Beberapa saat selanjutnya, Midorinu hanya duduk diam menundukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya menatap sekotak takoyaki di tangannya tanpa bahkan menyentuhnya. Tatapannya terbilang cukup sendu. Melihat itu Jun hanya mengernyit heran, _'Apa-apaan nenek ini? Tadi girang seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen, sekarang murung seperti meratapi orang meninggal?'_ Pria bermarga Matsumoto itu menatap si nenek dengan hati-hati, "Daijoubu ka, Obaa—eh—Midori-chan?"

Midorinu menengadah, menatap Jun, masih dengan tatapan sendu, "Jun-kun pasti berpikir aku adalah nenek tua merepotkan yang cerewet dan menyebalkan, kan?"

"Are? Eh aku tidak," Jun kelabakan, "anou maksudku, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu kok!" pria itu mencoba menghibur Midorinu.

"Hontou?" si nenek menatap Jun dengan tatapan memelas.

Jun mengangguk, "O-oh."

Midorinu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jun, kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Jun, "Ureshii!" katanya dengan senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. Kemudian ia kembali duduk dengan posisi tegak dan akhirnya membuka kotak takoyakinya. Setelah menusuk salah satu dari takoyaki itu, ia mengarahkannya tepat ke hadapan mulut Jun. "Jun-kun, aaa~" Midorinu semakin mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya. _'Lagi?!'_ batin Jun.

Dengan ekspresi terpaksa, Jun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Midorinu memasukkan takoyaki itu ke mulutnya. Baru saja takoyaki itu mendarat di lidahnya, Jun langsung merasakan sensasi panas yang terasa membakar lidahnya. "Atsui!" ia segera memuntahkan takoyaki yang kemudian sempat mendarat di bagian depan kemeja berwarna ungu tua Jun sebelum mendarat di celana _jeans_ hitam Jun dan akhirnya mengakhiri perjalanan singkatnya dengan menggelinding di tanah, tepat di sebelah sepatu Jun.

"Ara, Jun-kun daijoubu?" Midorinu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap bagian _jeans_ dan kemeja Jun yang terkena noda takoyaki. Sebelum kemudian mengelap bibir Jun. Sedangkan Jun sendiri hanya membuka mulutnya sambil mengipasinya dengan tangan. Terlihat konyol memang, tapi apa boleh buat? Lidahnya terasa terbakar karena takoyaki tadi. Kemudian Midorinu menghabiskan takoyakinya dengan hati-hati sambil menatap Jun yang terus mengipasi mulutnya.

"Setelah ini kita ke bioskop, ya? Cucuku bilang ada film yang seru."

"C-cucu? Berapa umur cucumu?" tanya Jun penasaran.

"Hmm..." Midorinu berpikir, "Seumuran dengan Jun-kun."

Jun hanya mengernyit, sesaat melupakan rasa panas di lidahnya. _'Berapa umur nenek ini?!'_ batin Jun.

Midorinu bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali menggamit tangan Jun, "Jun-kun, ikou!" Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju bioskop untuk menonton film yang tadi disebutkan Midorinu.

.

Jun sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi menonton film. Pasalnya, film yang dipilih Midorinu adalah film horor dan tampaknya si nenek sama sekali bukan penyuka film horor. Sepanjang film tangan dan lengan Jun digenggam erat oleh Midorinu kemudian saat si hantu keluar, Midorinu tidak segan-segan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya atau malah mencakar lengan Jun karena rasa takutnya. Jun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan rasa sakit.

Akhirnya dua jam penuh penderitaan Jun berakhir dengan nama-nama pemain terpampang di layar. Lampu bioskop perlahan mulai menyala, menunjukkan beberapa penonton sudah mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari kursi mereka. Jun melirik ke arah lengan kanannya yang menjadi korban kebrutalan Midorinu. Ia bisa melihat lengannya dipenuhi garis-garis merah tak beraturan yang dipercaya Jun sebagai bekas cakaran si nenek. Ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodoh menggulung lengan kemejanya tadi pagi saat berpakaian. _'Kalau tahu tanganku bakal jadi seperti ini, lebih baik lengan kemejanya tak usah digulung!'_ Kemudian mereka berdua pun meninggalkan gedung bioskop.

Jun menatap jam tangannya sebentar, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6.57. Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak tadi, meninggalkan kota Tokyo dalam terangnya cahaya lampu. Jun sangat berharap Midorinu sudah menganggap ini adalah 'seharian'. Hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah pulang ke apartemennya kemudian berendam yang lama sebelum tidur. Karena jujur, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi Jun.

Harapan Jun langsung pupus ketika Midorinu memintanya mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Ingin segera mengakhiri hari, Jun dengan cepat mengikuti langkah Midorinu. Untungnya jarak dari bioskop ke rumah Midorinu tida begitu jauh, hanya perlu naik bis sekali.

Sesampainya di rumah Midorinu, nenek itu langsung menarik Jun sebelum pria itu pamit untuk pulang. Ia langsung meminta Jun duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamunya dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan pria itu minuman. Begitu sang pemilik rumah meninggalkan ruang tamu, Jun segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki. Pokoknya setelah meminum minuman yang akan disuguhkan padanya, Jun akan langsung pamit pulang tak peduli apa yang diminta Midorinu.

Tak lama, Midorinu kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir teh. Ia menaruh cangkir itu di atas meja kemudian turut duduk di sofa. Jun menatap cangkir teh yang disodorkan padanya, berpikir untuk segera menenggaknya. Lalu Jun meraih cangkir itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Atsui!" Jun segera menjauhkan cangkir itu dari mulutnya begitu mendapati teh yang disuguhkan padanya ternyata cukup panas untuk bisa membakar lidahnya. Oke, ini memang terdengar bodoh tapi Jun memang benar-benar melukai lidahnya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Dan bagaikan ingin menambah daftar rentetan kesialan yang menimpa Jun di hari itu, air teh panas yang mengisi cangkir Jun tumpah tepat di bagian depan kemejanya. "ATSUI!" seru Jun lebih keras. Refleks, Jun langsung membuka tiga kancing teratas dari kemejanya

"Araa!" Midorinu segera menarik Jun ke kamar mandi. Jun segera mengikuti langkah si nenek tanpa protes. Setelah Jun masuk ke kamar mandi, ia segera melangkah menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamar mandi, Jun mengipasi mulut dan dadanya yang terasa panas karena tersiram teh tadi. Tak berapa lama, Midorinu kembali membawa sebuah kemeja berwarna hijau muda. "Ini, pakailah, punya cucuku," katanya sebelum kembali menuju ke ruang tamu.

Jun langsung mengambil kemeja itu dan menggantinya dengan kemeja hijau yang diberikan Midorinu. Begitu selesai, Jun segera melangkah ke ruang tamu sambil membawa kemeja ungunya di tangan. Di ruang tamu, si nenek tampak baru saja selesai mengelap tumpahan teh yang tersisa. Ia langsung menoleh pada Jun ketika mendengar langkah kakinya.

"Anou, hari sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang," kata Jun. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Arigatou gozaimashita."

"Iie, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada Jun-kun. Jun-kun sudah mau menemaniku dari siang tadi." Midorinu membungkuk, "Arigatou gozaimashita, Jun-kun!" Jun membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Midorinu mengantar Jun ke pintu depan dan melambaikan tangan pada pria itu sampai ia tak bisa melihat punggungnya yang berbalut kemeja hijau.

.

Pintu apartemen Jun terbuka dengan mulus begitu sang pemilik membuka kuncinya. "Tadaima," gumam Jun setelah membuka sepatunya. Tangannya mencari-cari saklar lampu dan menemukannya. Kemudian langsung menekannya, membuat lampu menyala.

"Otanjoubi omedetou!"

Hal yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh mata Jun adalah kertas warna-warni yang tertempel di dinding apartemennya. Kemudian ia melihat keempat teman-temannya sedang berdiri di ruang tengah apartemennya, keempatnya mengenakan topi pesta di kepala mereka. Di dinding, ia dapat melihat tulisan "OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MATSUJUN!" yang dibuat dengan krayon warna-warni lengkap dengan beberapa gambar, yang ia tebak adalah hasil pekerjaan salah satu sahabatnya, Ohno Satoshi.

"Oi oi... Nani kore?" Jun menghampiri keempat temannya, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di bibirnya.

"It's party!" seru Aiba, mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Leader bilang, pasti seru kalau ada pesta kejutan," jelas Nino. Diikuti anggukan kecil dari Ohno.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Sho.

Jun tertawa, "Pasti!" Sebelum teman-temannya sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Jun sudah melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa berwarna krem di ruang tengah apartemennya. "Bisa tunda dulu pesta selama beberapa menit? Aku ingin beristirahat dulu sebentar," katanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ohno.

"Tadi siang ada anak kecil yang menabrakku dan membuatku menumpahkan kopi ke pakaian nenek-nenek. Kemudian nenek itu memintaku menemaninya seharian," jelas Jun singkat. Nino dan Aiba langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan Jun.

"Oi, kalian bisa tertawa karena kalian tidak mengalaminya!" seru Jun marah.

Nino masih tertawa, kali ini tawanya diikuti oleh Sho dan Ohno, sedangkan Aiba berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. "Kaoru-chan!" panggil Aiba.

'_Kaoru? Rasanya pernah dengar nama itu dimana gitu...'_ batin Jun.

Seorang anak lelaki berumur dua belas tahunan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Di kepalanya, terdapat topi pesta serupa dengan milik keempat sahabat Jun. Kedua onyx Jun membola, ia mengenal anak itu! Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengingat anak yang membuatnya harus menemani nenek-nenek aneh seharian.

Jun segera bangkit dari posisinya, "Omae!" serunya, telunjuknya terarah pada anak lelaki bernama Kaoru itu. Kaoru langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Aiba.

"Hahaha jangan menakuti anak kecil dong, MatsuJun!" kata Aiba. "Daijoubu da yo, Kaoru-chan." Kaoru keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di samping Aiba, "Kuramoto Kaoru desu," katanya, tersenyum manis sambil membungkuk.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu!" seru Jun marah. "Gara-gara kau aku jadi harus menemani nenek itu!"

"Gomenasai," sekali lagi Kaoru membungkuk.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan marahi Kaoru-chan dong," kata Ohno. "Sebenarnya yang salah itu Nino, dia yang punya rencananya," tambahnya, menunjuk Nino.

"Ha?!" Jun menatap pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu, lalu berganti menatap pria yang ditunjuknya. "Kau yang merencanakan semuanya?" Jun memastikan.

"Hehehe..." Nino mengacungkan tangannya dalam pose _peace_, "Aku hanya meminta keponakan Aiba untuk menyenggolmu agar kopimu tumpah ke baju neneknya. Lalu aku meminta neneknya untuk mengerjaimu."

"Jadi, yang tadi itu nenekmu?!" Jun menatap Kaoru dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat anak lelaki itu langsung bersembunyi di belakang Aiba lagi.

"Bukan, itu adiknya kakekku, jadi dia nenekku. Hmm.. berarti nenek buyutnya Kaoru-chan," Aiba yang menjawab. Jun tak menyahuti jawab Aiba. Ia kembali duduk bersandari pada sofanya.

"Ja, bagaimana kalau pestanya kita mulai saja?" tanya Sho.

"Yeah!" seruan penuh semangat terdengar dari semua lelaki di ruangan itu, tentunya kecuali Jun yang masih merasa agak kesal karena sukses dijahili habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, MATSUJUN!**

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yeah! Akhirnya beres jugaaa!**

**Hahaha aku bikinnya seharian penuh sih, jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau apa, karena-buru-buru jadi ga sempet diedit lagi. Gomenasaaaai~ Awalnya agak aku bikin kaya di Yukan Club, cowok ganteng yang tanpa sengaja dikeceng sama nenek-nenek. Cuma di sini aku bikin Midorinu ga segresif Kinna-san yang di Yukan Club hahaha. Oh iya, pada tau Midorinu ga? Itu tuuuh tante-tante yang suka ada di acara Ya-Ya-yah.. **

**Aku sengaja masuki Kuramoto Kaoru di fanfic ini, abisnya aku pikir kasian banget kalau anak-anak yang nabrak MatsuJun ternyata bukan tokoh penting, padahal dia yang bikin MatsuJun jadi disuruh nemenin Midorinu. Tadinya aku bikin Shouri, tapi dia terlalu tua. Akhirnya aku bikin Marius. Dan gara-gara Marius, aku jadi inget Kaoru tuh ngefans banget sama Aiba. Jadi akhirnya Kaoru deh yang berperan jadi anak yang nabrak MatsuJun.**


End file.
